A Lifetime Love
by lizook
Summary: Two pictures fluttered to the table as he opened the card, his eyes drifting over the message inside before he picked them up to examine them.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Warning: this unbelievably sugary sweet. Seriously, you might need a trip to the dentist afterwards. There are too many people that gave me support ("Stop being paranoid, it sounds good!") on the beginning of this to name, but know I appreciate it from each and every one of you. Thanks to **SSJL **for the lookover.

**Disclaimer: **Bones still isn't mine; title found in Keith Urban's Once in a Lifetime.

* * *

"Are you sure," he took a sip of coffee and rocked back in his chair, "that he's not going to blow anything up in there?"

"Booth, he's eleven; he can manage preparing waffles and bacon for breakfast." She smiled, pouring herself some orange juice. "Besides, we had a practice run the last time he was here."

He laughed. "A practice run for my Father's Day breakfast?"

"What?" She almost knocked her teeth on her glass as her eyebrow arched.

"Nothing," he chuckled, his hand falling on top of hers, "you're just one of a kind, that's all."

"Well, of course I'm one of a kind. Biologically speaking we're... oh... I see what you're saying..."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand lightly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She brushed her lips over his stubbled jaw and sighed. "I thought I'd give you my gift now."

"Oooh, what'd you get me?" He rubbed hands together, leaning to look for a hidden box or bag.

Shaking her head, she reached under the table and pulled out a small box. Placing an envelope on top of it, she pushed them towards him. "Card first."

He didn't need to be told twice, paper went flying as he unearthed the card and grinned recognizing Angela's work: a small caricature of him and Parker playing soccer scrawled on the front.

Two pictures fluttered to the table as he opened the card, his eyes drifting over the message inside (_Happy Father's Day to the best man I know. Love, Bones_) before he picked them up to examine them.

His breath hitched as he recognized what was in front of him. "Ohmygod, Bones, Parker's in the kitchen!" He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure his son hadn't suddenly appeared behind them. Discovering he hadn't, he turned back to the pictures, her perfect hips taunting him from the stills in his hands.

There was something off though. They were definitely her hips, the curve of her waist, that birthmark low on the left one told him as much, but...

His eyes raked over the first picture, her skin encased in what she knew was one of his favorite pairs of panties, before drifting back to the second one. Here she wore a deep blue pair he'd never seen before, the color making her pale skin glow.

It was this picture that seemed different - _altered_ - in some way. He raised his head, meeting her gaze. She just grinned, gesturing towards the forgotten box on the table.

After one more quick look, he slid the photos into his pocket and peeled the wrapping paper from the package. It took several minutes for his hand to find the thin book hidden between the sheets of wrapping paper, but it finally did, confusion clouding his features as he realized what it was: an ABC book.

"Um, Parker's a little too ol-" She laughed as his jaw dropped, realization smoothing his brow as he looked at her; for such a brilliant investigator he sure could be slow sometimes. "You're... we're..." his eyes fell to her stomach as he pulled her chair close, "how long?"

"Have I known or am I along?"

"Either. Both." He grinned up at her, pressing his lips to the pulse point behind her ear. "When can we tell people?"

"I thought I'd take your lead on that." She let her head fall against his shoulder. "As for the other questions, I've only known for a week though it seems like much longer; you don't know how many times I _almost _told you." He laughed, her relief and complete joy evident on every part of her face. "Further, I would estimate that I'm about five weeks along. In actuality it's too early to physically detect that my hips are widening. I mean, they have slightly, but not enough for the naked eye to..."

"Hey, I can," his hands spanned her waist, pulling her into his lap as their lips met, "I can." He ran his fingers over her abdomen and trailed kisses down her throat. "Now, about breakfast..." his mouth met hers one last time before he leaned behind her, calling, 'Parker, you better make extra waffles.'

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, murmuring 'Happy Father's Day' low in his ear and, once again, against his lips.


End file.
